BGM-71 TOW
The BGM-71 TOW is an American anti-tank guided missile. "TOW" stands for "Tube-launched, Optically-tracked, Wire-guided". The TOW was first produced in 1970 and is the most widely used Anti-Tank guided missile in the world. Battlefield Vietnam The BGM-71 TOW appears in Battlefield Vietnam as a mounted weapon on the M151 M.U.T.T. Initially, the missile resembled the rockets fired from gunships, travelling in a straight line. After a certain patch, it was replaced by heat-seeking missiles, which can be effectively used as a counter to helicopters and jet fighters. BFVBGM.jpg|The BGM-71 TOW HUD. Battlefield 2 The BGM-71 TOW in Battlefield 2 is operated by the United States Marine Corps in the vanilla game, the Special Air Service, and US Navy SEALs in the Special Forces expansion, as well as the European Union in the Euro Force ''booster pack. Its counterpart is the Chinese HJ-8. Both weapon systems are identical in terms of stats and any differences between the 2 are purely aesthetic. In fact, they both use the same missile projectile (referred to as "tow_missile_stationary" in the game file). It deals very high damage to armored vehicles, and only one missile is needed for light vehicles. One thing to note is that TOW missiles fired by the M220 and HJ-8 stationary launcher deal much higher damage than those fired by APCs, and they also have quicker reloads as well. If the crosshair of a manned TOW passes over an enemy armored vehicle, the driver will get a warning signal and will be able to deploy smoke for cover and possibly evade the missile. The TOW can hardly be used against infantry, due to the missile's small blast radius and low travel speed. The launcher's acceptable inclination, or pitch, gives it the ability to fire at low-and-slow-flying helicopters, although the operator is required to give their missile a large lead to account for its extremely slow speed and limited maneuverbility. ''Battlefield 2: Special Forces features both the tripod-mounted TOW as well as a version mounted on the HMMWV in place of the M2 Browning HMG. 800px-BF2TOWHMMWV.JPG|The BGM-71 TOW on a HMMWV. 800px-BF2TOWLAV.JPG|Two BGM-71 TOWs on a LAV-25. Battlefield: Bad Company The ' BGM-71 TOW' is an emplacement featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is rarely seen in multiplayer, being mostly replaced by the Russian counterpart, the 9M133 Kornet. Appearances *Harvest Day *End of the Line Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Stationary AT is an emplacement featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The Stationary AT is never usable or seen as a standalone emplacement, it is seen mounted on HMMWV during the first segment of High Value Target, used by US Marines. Appearances *High Value Target Multiplayer The Stationary AT is featured on most maps where Americans are defending, being replaced by the Russian 9M133 Kornet on other maps. The TOW follows the target the user is pointing at until the missile impacts, and the user is given a moderate zoom capability. The TOW is particularly useful over long ranges and for destroying helicopters because the missile can be guided, and has no drop, unlike shoulder fired launchers. The missiles do relatively little damage to players and most damage is directed in front of where the missile impacts, thus it is advisable to land the missile in front of enemies rather than risking hitting behind them. In Onslaught mode, the BGM-71 TOW is seen mounted on certain HMMWVs. It is the only time the TOW variant of the HMMWV is available to players. If the Alternate Weapon perk is taken, it is seen mounted on M3A3 Bradleys. Appearances *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez BFBC2 TOW Stats.png|The BGM-71 TOW's in-game description. Battlefield Play4Free The BGM-71 TOW is an emplacement featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is normally seen at most control points or strategic locations, performing identically to the Russian HJ-8. It is devastating against enemy armor, destroying tanks in two or three missiles, and jeeps in one or two. However, the operator is vulnerable to enemy fire. If the player is using the TOW Missile System Training option, then the BGM-71 TOW is mounted on the LAV-25. Appearances *Dragon Valley *Karkand *Oman Battlefield 3 The M220 TOW Launcher is an emplacement featured in Battlefield 3. It serves as the American emplacement in Conquest and is also unlockable for the LAV-25 via the ATGM Launcher specialization. It is functionally identical to the Russian 9M133 Kornet. To operate, the operator must fire and maintain visual target acquisition through the optic piece. The missile will guide itself towards anything pointed at by the center dot reticle. Due to the slow nature of the missile, the operator must take note in leading the targets. The operator is also exposed and vulnerable to small arms fire, counter-guided missile attacks and air strikes, as the emplacement is recognised as a "vehicle" by the game engine and thus, allows aircraft, vehicle and shoulder-launched guided weapons to lock on a target it and destroy it. The missile deals powerful damage against all vehicles. Disabling a vehicle usually requires only a single hit from the front and side and instantly destroying them if the missile strikes the rear (MBT only). Should the target vehicle have Reactive Armor installed, damage from incoming TOW missiles can be almost completely absorbed. The missile is much less effective against infantry targets in the open especially at further distances, as the missile cannot be accurately aimed at level ground unless shot from an elevated position. The operator can, however, target obstacles or cover near infantry to inflict splash damage, expose them to other weapons, or kill them with collapsing debris. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the TOW. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon shell impact at any angle. Such includes Jets of all type, Helicopters of all type, Mobile Artillery, Light Jeeps, RHIB Boats and Quad bikes Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Gallery BGM-71 TOW Render.png|A 3D render of the M220 TOW Launcher. Bf3BGMTOWHUD.png|Optic HUD icon of the M220 TOW Launcher. Battlefield 4 The M220 TOW Luncher is an emplacement featured in Battlefield 4, serving as the emplaced anti-tank weapon for the United States Marine Corps. It is functionally identical to the Russian 9M133 Kornet and Chinese HJ-8 Launcher. To operate, the operator must fire and maintain visual target acquisition through the optic piece. The missile will guide itself towards anything pointed at by the center dot reticle. Due to the slow nature of the missile, the operator must take note in leading the targets. The operator is also exposed and vulnerable to small arms fire, counter-guided missile attacks and air strikes, as the emplacement is recognised as a "vehicle" by the game engine and thus, allows aircraft, vehicle and shoulder-launched guided weapons to lock on and target it and/or destroy it. The missile is much less effective against infantry targets in then open especially at further distances, as the missile cannot be accurately aimed at level ground unless shot from an elevated position. The operator can, however, target obstacles or cover near infantry to inflict splash damage, expose them to other weapons, or kill them with collapsing debris. Like its vehicle-mounted ATGM counterparts, the launcher is also laser-designation compatible unlike its Battlefield 3 counterpart. Its behaviour under laser guidance however are similar to the Passive Radar missiles mounted aboard aircraft and Mobile Anti-Aircraft vehicles as that it can be launched towards the target without an initial lock and then guiding itself towards the target within close proximity when lock is acquired. This differs from Guided Shells and Laser Guided missiles as they cannot be fired without an initial lock. The launcher's laser-designation compatibility also gives the weapon an uncanny advantage. The operator can choose to deploy as a Recon Class and equip themselves with a SOFLAM. The operator can then place down the SOFLAM in positions which covers a wide area, especially areas where vehicle traffic tends to be frequent and then proceed to enter and control the ATGM launcher. Once targets are locked, the player can persistently bombard enemy vehicles with the ATGM indefinitely from a more secluded and secure position, dealing massive damage and keeping enemy armor and air vehicles away. The player can then exit the emplacement and re-adjust targets with the SOFLAM and repeat the above steps for maximum efficiency and destructive power without the need to resupply as with the FGM-148 Javelin or other hand-held launchers. Be aware that this tactic may be halted if the SOFLAM itself is destroyed, and must be resupplied from an Ammo Box in order to continue. Damage statistics & effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the TOW Missile. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon shell impact at any angle. Such includes Jets of all Types, Quad Bikes, PWC, Scout and Attack Helicopters. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Community Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. Gallery BF4_TOW.png|BGM-71 TOW in-game. BF4_TOW_Optic.jpg|Optics of the BGM-71 TOW Trivia *In'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the player receives the Achievement or Trophy "Careful Guidance" for shooting down a helicopter with a TOW or Kornet. *In ''Battlefield 3, when a player enters a TOW it can sometimes instantly fire automatically but no missile will come out. It still will need to reload despite the fact that it didn't actually fire. While this also happens in Battlefield 4, it does not requite a reload when this bug occurs. *In Battlefield 4, if the player fires a missile but exits the TOW right after, the missile arcs up and flies off in a random direction, potentially killing the user if it curves backwards towards the launcher. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4